The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Prior art chains and hooks are well known and useful for hanging tools, potted plants, decorations and other items from trees, poles, wall hooks or other stationary objects. Most prior art chains include separate hooks which must be independently coupled to a chain or hook attached to an object to be suspended from the chain. Wrapping both hooks around a tree branch or other support member and attaching two separate hooks to the object to be suspended can be tricky as one may need to attempt to grasp both ends of the chain while holding the object to be suspended.
In other applications wherein a chain may be looped around an object for towing or otherwise supporting the object, the hooks at each end of the chain must be separately hooked to another chain or a support structure.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present teachings to provide a chain and mating hooks that overcomes the above-identified shortcomings of prior art chains.